Le matin de Noël
by Glasgow
Summary: Inspiré par le cadeau original offert par Holmes, Watson s'arrange pour rendre inoubliable ce matin de Noël. Holmes/Watson


En ce vingt-quatre décembre je vous offre cette petite fic en guise de cadeau avec quelques heures d'avance ;) En espérant que cela vous plaira. Joyeux Noël à tous!

ooOoo

Passé cela, la soirée avait été parfaite. Et Watson, son Watson, n'était jamais aussi beau qu'à la lueur des bougies qu'il avait pris soin de disséminer dans tout le salon. Ils avaient bavardé, mangé, bu et flirté comme deux adolescents qui se découvrent pour la première fois. Puis lorsque minuit avait sonné ils avaient échangé leurs cadeaux, avaient trinqué encore une fois et enfin avaient rejoint leur chambre, où ils avaient fait l'amour. Pour finir le médecin s'était endormi dans ses bras. Holmes aimait tout particulièrement ces moments de paix, les seuls où lui-même se sentait apaisé, parce qu'il savait que son compagnon lui appartenait corps et bien et ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Cette sur cette pensée, lui qui se vantait de ne pas avoir besoin de sommeil, qu'il s'était endormit, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

A présent il était désappointé de ne pas trouver Watson à ses côtés. Mais les draps étaient encore chauds, il n'était donc pas seul depuis bien longtemps. Rassuré, il se rallongea sur le dos et examina son environnement. Il faisait froid dans la petite chambre, signe que le feu avait dû mourir dans la nuit, normal, à honorer son Watson il avait eu autre chose en tête que se lever pour remettre du bois dans la cheminée. L'air embaumait le bacon et le café. Lui qui pourtant mangeait peu en général, entendit son estomac se manifester bruyamment. Il avait faim, il était même affamé, ce qui était le cas chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien. Et c'était effectivement son état d'esprit à cet instant. Sa dernière enquête ne datait que de deux jours et depuis lors son compagnon s'était occupé de moi, l'empêchant de retomber dans cet ennui qui le minait peu à peu. C'était agréable le temps de quelques jours d'être comme le commun des mortels. Profiter de l'inaction, manger, dormir, aimer, fêter Noël… à faible dose bien entendu, car à terme son cerveau menaçait de pourrir, c'était une expérience intéressante.

Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller du médecin, il inspira fort pour s'imprégner de son odeur, un mélange de senteurs uniques, masculines et épicées, qui lui faisaient perdre l'esprit à chaque fois. Il se leva ensuite, enfilant sa robe de chambre et son pantalon avant de quitter finalement la pièce.

Mrs. Hudson ayant quitté la ville pour les fêtes, les deux hommes avaient obtenu le droit d'utiliser sa cuisine en son absence, c'était donc Watson qui s'occupait de la préparation des repas et s'il n'y prenait pas particulièrement de plaisir il était tout de même presque aussi doué que leur logeuse. Le dîner de la veille, raffiné et recherché en était la meilleure preuve. Et surtout le détective aimait à le voir ensuite s'affairer dans le séjour, à dresser la table et servir ses préparations. A la vérité Holmes appréciait chez son compagnon chaque action, aussi terre à terre soit-elle. C'était peut-être même dans les détails du quotidien qu'il était le plus fascinant à regarder. Parce qu'il représentait la simplicité, la vie, celle-là même qui effrayait tant l'aîné. Avec Watson tout était toujours si simple là où lui compliquait en général tout. Pour aujourd'hui encore il voulait en profiter, se contentant de quelques bonheurs simples avant de replonger dans le chaos qui régissait son quotidien.

Entrant dans leur pièce commune, Holmes se figea, agréablement surpris. Jamais il n'aurait songé que les bonheurs simples de la vie puissent être aussi appétissants. Servant œufs brouillés et bacon, remplissant les tasses de café. Watson évoluait autour de la table avec grâce, celle-ci d'autant plus accentuée qu'il ne portait qu'un simple tablier. Le tablier que Holmes lui avait offert la veille justement avec cette phrase qui avait eu raison un bref instant de la gaieté du cadet, "A si bien veiller sur moi, vous faites une fée du logis tout à fait honorable, ceci vous ira à merveille". Dans l'esprit du logicien il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie mais Watson avait hésité un moment à se vexer. Puis tout était rentré dans l'ordre, les deux hommes étant habitués à ce genre de facéties de la part de l'aîné. Admirant à présent le corps nu de son compagnon, Holmes réalisa que celui-ci avait trouvé une utilité plus que parfaite à ce tablier.

« Watson, vous avez l'art de mettre en valeur cet accessoire.

- Ainsi la fée du logis s'en sort bien ?

- Mieux que vous n'imaginez mon vieux. »

Avec un clin d'œil approbateur, le détective s'approcha de son amant pour le gratifier d'un doux baiser. Mais lorsqu'il fit mine de passer les mains sur ses fesses dénudées, Watson le repoussa en riant. Se dérobant, le médecin alla plutôt remettre une buche sur le feu qui brûlait vigoureusement, réchauffant agréablement la pièce.

« Pas maintenant mon cher, dit-il d'un ton léger devant la mine surprise du détective. Allez plutôt vous asseoir. J'ai préparé ce petit-déjeuner à votre intention après tout.

- Mais John…

- Pas de mais. Mangez, puis je serai tout à vous.

- Vous me gâtez mon ami. »

Et ce fut donc sans se plaindre que Holmes prit place à table, sans quitter un instant son compagnon des yeux. Impressionnant comme un simple tablier et un corps nu pouvaient s'accorder à merveille jusqu'à devenir le plus parfait des fantasmes. Ainsi Watson était si désirable, attirant, que Holmes doutait de sa capacité à se contenir encore longtemps. D'autant qu'il en jouait le bougre, se pavanant dans la pièce, pas peu fier de son petit effet.

« Vous savez décidément y faire, grogna le détective.

- C'est que j'ai eu un excellent professeur », s'amusa le cadet en rejoignant finalement sa chaise.

Holmes lui en fut reconnaissant, retrouvant comme par magie tous ses esprits à présent qu'il n'était plus nargué par le corps si tentateur.

« Quelle mouche vous a donc piqué ce matin mon bon Watson ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler qui m'a offert ce tablier ?

- Simplement pour me moquer affectueusement de l'assistance que vous apportez de plus en plus souvent en cuisine à Mrs. Hudson.

- Vous et votre sens de l'humour absurde aussi. Notez que je ne me suis pas transformé en apprenti cuisinier pour mon plaisir. Mais j'ai remarqué que vous mangiez plus volontiers mes plats.

- C'est pour vous faire plaisir, marmonna Holmes.

- Bien sûr, si cela peut vous rassurer », confirma le médecin avec un sourire attendri.

Holmes qui se cachait derrière quelques pirouettes pour dissimuler une quelconque humanité, rien que de très normal. Et Watson ne fut pas davantage surpris lorsque celui-ci changea de sujet en reprenant la parole.

« Otez-moi d'un doute, vous n'êtes tout de même pas descendu dans la cuisine de notre logeuse dans cette tenue ?

- Et alors ? Elle ne sera pas rentrée avant demain. »

Le détective eut un petit sourire mutin.

« Intéressant ! Si elle était revenue à l'improviste nous aurions pu assister à une scène des plus surprenantes. »

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Watson rougit vivement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de la brave femme si elle l'avait découvert dans une tenue aussi indécente. Voilà qui aurait été plus qu'embarrassant pour les deux partis impliqués. Holmes lui se serait amusé à n'en pas douter. Dieu merci ils avaient échappé à ce massacre.

« Holmes, cessez de rire ! grogna le médecin en piquant un fard. Vous imaginer la scène n'est pas digne de vous.

- Et pourtant c'est tout à fait mon genre. »

Frustré de le voir ainsi s'amuser à ses dépends, Watson savait pourtant qu'il reprendrait bien vite l'avantage. Il lui suffirait de se lever et le fier détective n'en mènerait plus aussi large. Holmes sembla lire dans ses pensées, parce qu'il se calma presque immédiatement.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans heurt, les deux hommes devisant agréablement sur la façon dont ils occuperaient leur journée, même si la tenue pour le moins originale du cadet donnait un indice au moins sur le déroulement des prochaines heures.

« Avez-vous pensé à aller voir votre frère ? s'enquit le médecin

- Aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi diable ferais-je cette démarche ? Chacune de nos rencontres est d'un ennui mortel.

- C'est Noël voyons ! L'occasion idéale pour voir sa famille. Moi-même si la mienne vivait à proximité… »

A la vérité ces deux dernières années sa mère lui avait proposé de venir dans la maison familiale pour les fêtes, mais l'idée d'imposer à Holmes ce genre de séjour – parce qu'il était hors de questions de partir sans lui – l'avait immédiatement refroidi. Il avait donc prétexté du travail pour refuser l'invitation pourtant tentante pour lui.

« Mais je ne suis pas un Watson, ricana le logicien. Dans ma famille ce genre de célébrations n'a jamais présenté le moindre intérêt.

- Pourtant vous faites des efforts pour moi.

- Parce que c'est vous justement. »

Disant cela Holmes baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute, et son compagnon l'observa avec un sourire radieux. Quelle belle preuve d'attachement que voilà ! Pas étonnant que l'autre homme se sente mal à l'aise, lui qui exécrait à se montrer vulnérable. Plus heureux que jamais, Watson se leva et alla gratifier son amant d'un tendre baiser.

« Merci Sherlock, dit-il ensuite. Vous ne pouvez imaginer combien c'est agréable pour moi de pouvoir passer ces fêtes comme quelqu'un de normal. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, cela ne compte que davantage pour moi. »

Holmes se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Décidément en présence de cet homme qu'il aimait, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, il se ramollissait dangereusement. Voilà qui aurait eu raison de sa réputation si cela était venu à se savoir. Heureusement que leur mode de vie hors la loi les obligeait à la plus grande discrétion, ainsi il pouvait continuer à préserver les apparences.

Bien vite, tandis que Watson commençait à débarrasser la table, il oublia pourtant ses réflexions pour se concentrer plutôt sur autre chose. Ces courbes parfaites, ces fesses pâles, ces cuisses fermes… Dieu que Watson était désirable ! Et parfaitement conscient à n'en pas douter de l'effet qu'il produisait, il mesurait chacun de ses gestes, se faisait provoquant, aguicheur… Holmes sentit un frisson le traverser de part en part tandis que le pantalon rapidement passé au sortir du lit apparaissait désagréablement trop serré tout à coup. A avoir autant d'emprise sur lui ce maudit médecin aurait sa peau tôt ou tard. Et lui n'était même pas capable de s'en plaindre tant il aimait cette attirance, ce désir qui l'étreignait. Watson et lui se complétaient, partageant les mêmes attentes, les mêmes fantasmes, la présence de ce seul tablier ce matin en attestait. Et pour rien au monde le détective n'aurait voulu perdre cette complicité qui, si elle le rendait vulnérable, faisait également de lui un homme meilleur. Alors pour cela il supportait les actes tellement terre-à-terre de cet être pourtant exceptionnel malgré les apparences, acceptant le sapin qui perdait déjà ses aiguilles dans un coin du salon, les dîners aux chandelles, les soirées au calme… Et ce qui s'était d'abord apparenté à quelques sacrifices insurmontables rythmaient désormais agréablement son existence. Il s'encroûtait mais ne pouvait s'en offusquer.

Il reprit ses esprits et son excitation gagna du même coup en intensité lorsqu'il vit Watson quitter la pièce, emportant un plateau chargé de leur vaisselle dans une démarche chaloupée qui, si elle n'avait rien de naturelle, aurait réveillé un mort tant elle était aguicheuse. Holmes quitta sa chaise d'un bond, bien décidé à faire payer ses outrages à cet homme qui s'amusait ainsi à ses dépends.

La petite cuisine de Mrs. Hudson, parfaitement rangée en dehors des quelques ustensiles abandonnés là par Watson, embaumait. Odeur de thé, de laurier et quelques autres épices, c'était un véritable plaisir olfactif mais si Watson le savourait à chaque fois, Holmes pour sa part n'en avait cure. Détail sans importance de son avis, à plus forte raison à cet instant. S'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, il observa son compagnon, qui avait commencé à faire la vaisselle, sans envisager un seul instant de l'aider. C'était de sa faute aussi, à s'exhiber ainsi devant lui le détective n'était plus capable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Et cela n'alla pas en s'améliorant lorsqu'il remarqua que son compagnon, dans cette pièce à peine chauffée par rapport à leur séjour, avait la chair de poule.

« Vous frissonnez John. Je peux me rendre utile pour vous réchauffer ? s'enquit Holmes d'une voix rauque.

- Tatata, je vous vois venir, s'amusa Watson. Faites preuve de patience, l'attente ne rendra l'acte que meilleur tout à l'heure.

- Vous me torturez !

- Si je vous torturais vraiment, j'irais ensuite me vêtir plutôt que proposer m'offrir à vous. »

Holmes ne put retenir un petit grognement de satisfaction à cette idée et son impatience n'en fut que plus renforcée. Devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres, outrageusement trop proche, son amant rangeait la vaisselle désormais propre, se mouvant avec grâce. Le spectacle de ses muscles roulant dans son dos sous la peau légèrement hâlée était une torture. La bouche sèche, le détective sentit son érection grossir davantage, douloureusement prisonnière de son carcan de tissu. Watson avait raison, à devoir attendre ainsi il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti aussi excité. Intéressant certes, mais la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. La maîtrise de son compagnon en revanche l'épatait. Watson ne laissait rien paraître en dehors du plus parfait amusement. Epatant en effet mais également frustrant.

« Chez John, si vous n'étiez pas aussi pondéré dieu m'est témoin que je vous prendrais dans la seconde contre cet évier.

- Dans la cuisine de Mrs. Hudson ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

- Vous voulez parier ? Je sais de source autorisée que c'est là justement votre faiblesse.

- C'est… profondément indécent, souffla le cadet, la voix chevrotante.

- C'est tout l'intérêt », nota le détective, pas peu fier de son petit effet.

Ravi de voir que l'autre homme ne trouvait cette fois rien à redire, il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées rapides. Prenant Watson dans ses bras, il picora son cou de quelques baisers légers, savourant comme toujours la douceur de sa peau, tout en frottant lascivement son membre raide contre ses fesses, désireux de lui faire sentir l'intensité de son envie. Levant la tête pour exposer davantage son cou, le médecin se prêta bien volontiers à ses démonstrations, laissant même échapper quelques gémissements de contentement. Ce n'était pas exactement ainsi qu'il avait imaginé que cela se passerait, désireux plutôt de tout contrôler le plus longtemps possible, mais Holmes avait un sacré pouvoir de persuasion. Et lui qui était parvenu à garder la tête froide jusque-là se sentait tout à coup sacrément émoustillé. A ce rythme il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour perdre définitivement toute raison. Mais pas ici ! Pas dans cette pièce où il venait se réfugier auprès de celle qu'il considérait comme une mère de substitution quand Holmes se faisait trop insupportable. C'était son refuge et Mrs. Hudson, aussi bienveillante soit-elle, n'aurait certainement pas approuvé ce qui se tramait présentement.

Au prix d'un effort qu'il qualifia pour lui-même de surhumain, le médecin parvint finalement à se défaire de l'étreinte qui avait encore gagné en intensité. Quand Holmes voulait quelque chose il était difficile de l'en détourner et à cet instant il semblait plus que motivé. Mais Watson tint bon, mettant quelques centimètres entre eux. Levant les yeux vers son homme en grognant un _Pas maintenant !_ qui se voulait autoritaire, il fut touché de lire de la détresse dans son regard. Même s'il s'en défendait en permanence, le logicien n'avait aucune confiance en lui-même lorsque cela concernait leur relation, comme s'il craignait être tôt ou tard abandonné. Le cadet trouvait cette attitude touchante, mais il ne s'en reprochait que davantage pour son faux pas. Il esquissa donc un sourire qui voulait rassurant.

« Je ne vous comprends pas Watson, grogna Holmes d'un ton froid qui semblait dénué du moindre sentiment même si la réalité était justement toute autre. Vous êtes dans la séduction depuis que je vous ai rejoint ce matin, et désormais que je vous donne ce que vous sembliez vouloir, voilà que vous me repoussez…

- Sherlock, l'interrompit rapidement Watson en insistant sur l'utilisation de son prénom tant lui souffrait d'être appeler par son nom dans un moment si intense, je vous l'ai dit, vous aurez de moi ce que vous voulez, mais pas ici. »

Et avant que le malentendu ne prenne des proportions irréparables, il s'approcha de son compagnon, prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Allons dans notre chambre », murmura-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

Déçu de ce manque d'originalité, Holmes, malgré tout rassuré, hocha la tête et quitta la pièce à la suite de son amant, qu'il aimait décidément bien trop pour son propre bien.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Holmes se retrouva acculé contre le mur avec force, Watson s'accrochant à lui tout en dévorant sa bouche de baisers voraces. Le médecin habituellement si réservé faisait désormais preuve d'une fougue insoupçonnée et comme un peu plus tôt tandis qu'il l'aguichait vêtu de son seul tablier, l'aîné appréciait l'initiative. Et il se régalait ! Le corps pressé contre le sien était chaud, tendu, autant en demande qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Il gémit dans leur baiser, frissonnant de part en part et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas venir là, maintenant, se répandant dans ce pantalon qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de dégrafer. Ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude il avait tellement plus de maîtrise, il savait se contrôler. Avoir fini par tomber amoureux de cet homme tenace et en même temps si tendre n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne chose tant il ne semblait plus capable de se contrôler quand il était auprès de lui. Pourtant il ne regrettait rien, ces quelques sentiments, les premiers qu'il éprouvait, le faisaient enfin se sentir tout à fait vivant, quel qu'en soit les conséquences.

Ses gémissements se transformèrent en geignements appréciateurs quand la bouche de Watson migra vers son oreille, mordillant le lobe avant de lécher le fin cartilage, là où l'effet était immédiat. Comme tout un chacun Holmes était sensible à certains endroits de ce corps qu'il se vantait pourtant de dominer parfaitement. Ces quelques faiblesses n'avaient évidemment pas échappé au médecin, qui savait en jouer dans ces moments-là. L'aîné néanmoins se fit un devoir de riposter, non pas que c'était une torture de perdre l'avantage auprès d'un homme aussi doué et soucieux de son bien-être, mais il avait tout de même une réputation à préserver. Glissant une main assurée sous le tablier de dentelle rose, ce morceau de tissu pour beaucoup responsable de son excitation présente, il la posa sur le membre raide qu'il rencontra. La chair était douce et chaude, le gland déjà humide. Appréciant la lourdeur contre sa paume, il entreprit quelques mouvements du poignet. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, Watson n'était pas le seul à être bon dans ces instants particuliers. Le corps du médecin s'arqua en avant comme pour profiter davantage de la caresse tandis qu'il enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, mettant plus d'ardeur à titiller l'oreille sensible.

L'échange dura un moment, caresses, baisers, gémissements se mêlant, et toujours le désir allait crescendo. Les deux hommes étaient dans leur bulle où ne demeuraient que le plaisir et l'impatience. Pourtant Watson s'écarta légèrement, essuyant un regard aussi surpris que frustré.

« John ?

- Allons sur le lit », proposa celui-ci.

Se tenant par la main, évoluant dans le plus parfait ensemble, ils traversèrent la pièce et s'allongèrent sur le matelas, s'étreignant avec force. Les baisers reprirent, les bouches s'apprivoisant comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. C'était ainsi chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, ce besoin impérieux de prendre leur temps, de se dompter encore et toujours, comme pour s'assurer que la magie était bien là.

Avec des gestes empressés mais néanmoins coordonnés ils parvinrent finalement à débarrasser l'aîné de ses quelques vêtements sans pour autant se séparer à quelque moment que ce soit, mais lorsque Watson fit mine de retirer son tablier, Holmes l'en empêcha avec vigueur.

« Gardez-le, souffla-t-il. Vous êtes si… excitant dans cette tenue pour le moins originale.

- Vous avez été bien inspiré de me l'offrir, nota Watson, le regard pétillant.

- Et vous qui avez failli vous vexer.

- Je suis stupide parfois. »

Pour le bien de l'étreinte à venir, Holmes eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas confirmer. Avec un sourire vorace, il s'allongea plutôt sur son amant, qui écarta les jambes en une invite lascive. Mais Holmes ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Laissant sa bouche errer sur le visage tentateur, il reprit la parole, ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser tantôt sur les lèvres, tantôt sur le menton, le nez, le front… Peu importait tant qu'il pouvait baiser cette peau délicieusement brûlante.

« Cette fois John c'est vous qui dirigez les choses. »

Le médecin, qui aimait à se voir échoir ce rôle même s'il n'en faisait que rarement la demande, se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de l'émotion provoquée par cette proposition.

« Etes-vous sûr ? insista-t-il tandis que ses mains flattaient le dos de son compagnon.

- Absolument. Vous êtes terriblement entreprenant ce matin, autant donc vous laisser tout pouvoir jusqu'au bout. »

Watson eut un petit rire qui raisonna agréablement dans la pièce silencieuse. Il était terriblement flatté par les propos de l'autre homme, qui n'acceptait de perdre le contrôle que bien trop rarement. Refermant ses bras autour du corps ferme qui se frottait à lui, il embrassa Holmes, y mettant tant de fougue qu'il s'en étonna lui-même. Lui le prude et ô combien timide docteur perdait peu à peu toute inhibition dans les bras de cet amant inventif et sans la moindre pudeur. Dans la vie de tous les jours, ils se complétaient, dans un lit ils se ressemblaient, avaient les mêmes attentes, les mêmes désirs… Repoussant Holmes, il le força à s'allonger sur le dos et s'installa sur lui, reprenant possession de sa bouche tandis que sa main descendait nettement plus au sud, caressant l'érection, flattant les bourses. Le détective sembla apprécier l'attention et n'était certainement pas en reste concernant les caresses. Watson eut un sourire malicieux quand un doigt titilla l'entrée de son intimité. Son compagnon acceptait de laisser les rênes pour cette fois certes, mais n'en perdait pas ses bonne habitudes. Malgré son plaisir, le cadet n'entendait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance d'avoir le dessus.

Abandonnant la bouche gourmande, embrassant le cou, puis le torse moite, il s'attarda sur un téton, le mordillant puis le léchant consciencieusement puis reprit sa progression vers le bas, prenant son temps pour savourer ses baisers, marquant la peau dans son désir de confirmer que le logicien lui appartenait bel et bien. Arrivant à l'entrejambe, il jeta un regard vers le haut pour apercevoir Holmes les yeux clos, la respiration laborieuse. Une vision de rêve de la part d'un homme qui se contrôlait si bien d'ordinaire. Satisfait de son petit effet, il reporta son attention sur la hampe dressée, son nouveau dieu qu'il glorifiait au moins autant que l'être à qui il appartenait pour tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Titillant le gland du bout de la langue, il en apprécia le goût particulier. Puis il prit le membre tout entier dans sa bouche, le suçant avec application, appréciant l'acte tout autant que les grognements qu'il parvenait à arracher à son amant. Bien vite pourtant cela ne lui suffit plus. Le médecin voulait s'enivrer, se repaître de ce corps qui frisait l'obsession pour lui. Saisissant les hanches qui ruaient vers l'avant pour les immobiliser, enjoignant du même coup son homme à la patience, il relâcha le sexe pour lécher avec avidité les bourses, savourant le parfum qui émanait de la peau devenue brûlante. Il aimait passionnément ce corps et les effets que celui-ci avait sur sa personne. Holmes était sa drogue, capable de lui faire perdre toute raison pour le laisser incapable de résister à la moindre de ses pulsions. Ce corps parfait, qui lui était entièrement dévoué, il voulait l'adorer comme il le méritait, l'honorer sans fin et lui faire subir tous les outrages qu'il lui inspirait. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il fit glisser sa bouche entre les fesses de son amant, embrassant sans la moindre douceur l'entrée intime qu'il avait bien souvent possédée. Holmes poussa un cri quand il le pénétra de sa langue, mimant l'acte lui-même en allant et venant entre les muscles qui s'ouvraient pour lui. Le détective ne demandait jamais pareille caresse intime, à la vérité il ne demandait jamais rien dans ces moments-là comme s'il craignait par là d'effaroucher celui qu'il estimait par-dessus tout, mais qu'importe, avec le temps Watson avait appris à le connaître, à découvrir ce qu'il aimait et à le lui offrir sans la moindre restriction. Il mit donc de l'ardeur dans ce qu'il faisait tandis que sa main avait migré sur l'érection plus dure que jamais, la massant avec vigueur.

Holmes répondait favorablement, gémissant, tremblant, griffant le drap. Une part de lui n'aimait pas jouir, parce que l'espace de quelques secondes il ne contrôlait plus rien, pas que durant les minutes précédentes il ait réellement la tête sur les épaules d'ailleurs, mais durant l'orgasme c'était pire que tout. Pourtant ironiquement durant ce trop bref instant où il perdait toute cohérence, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Etrange ambivalence mais qui tenait certainement au fait qu'il ait toute confiance en Watson, qui ne profiterait jamais de sa brève vulnérabilité. L'ancien soldat effectivement semblait ne désirait que le combler et pour cette simple raison lui pouvait s'abandonner sans crainte dans ses bras. Arquant le dos, le détective tenta de se concentrer autant sur la main qui allait et venait autour de sa virilité que la langue qui le fouillait méthodiquement, mais il y avait bien trop de sensations pour qu'il puisse profiter de chacune. Watson était bien trop doué dans ce qu'il faisait. La preuve ultime étant qu'il était parvenu à comprendre seul que ce qu'il faisait justement à cet instant précis était ce que Holmes préférait, cette impression qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, s'insinuant en lui aussi bien qu'il l'aurait fait avec son sexe. Voilà probablement pourquoi il aimait autant le médecin, non seulement il le connaissait à la perfection, mais surtout il ne le jugeait pas, acceptant chacun de ses fantasmes, chacune de ses envies, s'y prêtant avec une passion qui ne faiblissait jamais.

Fermant plus fort les yeux, il poussa un petit cri qui lui ressemblait bien peu et se répandit entre les doigts agiles, contractant ses muscles autour de la langue qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Et quand il reprit finalement ses esprits, qu'il parvint à soulever les paupières, ce fut pour tomber sur le beau visage d'un Watson radieux qui le surplombait. Il le fixa en tentant de calmer sa respiration et fut surprit de son sourire malicieux. Et tout à coup il comprit. Sous son regard incrédule, le médecin ramena à lui sa main souillée et suça lentement un à un chacun de ses doigts, nettoyant soigneusement le sperme qui s'y trouvait. Cette vision hautement érotique arracha un gémissement au détective.

« John vous êtes… vous êtes la luxure incarnée », dit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'interpellé rit doucement avant de s'asseoir sur sa poitrine, ses genoux de part et d'autre de son flanc. Sous le tissu tendu du tablier, Holmes put deviner sans mal l'érection gonflée, certainement douloureuse à ce stade en attendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Ne sachant guère ce que désirait Watson désormais, Holmes glissa une main sous le tissu, mais l'autre homme l'arrêta en le saisissant par le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. L'interrogeant du regard en levant un sourcil surpris, le détective fut témoin du même sourire malicieux que précédemment.

« Pas comme cela, expliqua le cadet. Avec votre bouche. »

Holmes hocha la tête, tout à fait satisfait par cette demande. Décidément, quand le désir montait son amant était capable d'oublier sa bienséance habituelle pour se laisser dicter par ses pulsions. C'était parfait, à plus forte raison qu'ils partageaient les mêmes envies.

Comme toujours soucieux de l'autre, Watson attrapa un oreiller qu'il glissa sous la tête du détective, la redressant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit confortable, il changea ensuite légèrement de position, soulevant enfin le tablier qui avait dissimulé sa virilité jusque-là. Holmes fixa le gland rougi si près de son visage en passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Vous êtes prêt ? s'enquit le médecin, dont le ton empressé trahissait le désir.

- Toujours pour vous mon vieux. »

L'instant d'après il était réduit au silence par la hampe qui envahissait sa bouche sans guère de ménagement. N'ayant rien contre un peu de brutalité dans un moment pareil, le détective ne s'en offusqua certainement pas et se fit un devoir d'accomplir sa tâche au mieux. Laissant Watson diriger les choses il se contenta de poser les mains sur ses cuisses. Puis il joua de ses lèvres, de sa langue tout en suivant le rythme des mouvements imposés par son amant, dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus anarchique. Encore quelques instants, les gémissements se faisaient plus profonds… Et enfin la jouissance, qui combla Holmes autant qu'elle satisfit Watson lui-même manifestement. Le détective aimait qu'il vienne de cette façon, se répandant jusqu'à sa gorge, c'était tellement plus intime que tout le reste. Et s'ils se faisaient confiance à ce point pour se laisser aller dans cette position c'était définitivement qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Une pensée rassurante pour celui qui ne s'était jamais attaché à qui que ce soit jusque-là.

Pleinement comblé, le médecin vint s'allonger contre lui, l'étreignant autant de ses bras que ses jambes, se collant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avant lui, Holmes n'aurait jamais accepté une telle proximité, tout comme il ne prenait aucun réel plaisir dans l'acte charnel, mais avec cet homme, son homme, tout avait un sens, même un moment aussi calme, normal.

Watson aimait particulièrement ces instants où la proximité n'aurait pu être plus parfaite. Le calme après la débauche et c'était au moins aussi important que l'acte en lui-même de son point de vue. Dans ces moments-là il se sentait en phase avec son compagnon. Celui-ci passait la main au creux de ses reins, le caressant tranquillement tandis que lui avait le visage dans son cou, l'embrassant et se repaissant de son odeur. Holmes sentait divinement bon après l'amour et le médecin ne parvenait à calmer sa tension qu'avec cette fragrance unique.

Enfin repus, il s'écarta légèrement de son amant et se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une qu'il tendit au détective puis une seconde pour lui. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite côte à côte, fumant tranquillement tandis que Watson regardait derrière la fenêtre la neige qui s'était remise à tomber. Il aimait ce spectacle apaisant et n'aurait pu espérer meilleure conclusion à ce moment déjà parfait. Jusqu'à ce que Holmes ne reprenne la parole, avec son tact habituel.

« John, quand vous serez totalement remis de vos émotions, il faudra envisager de défaire le sapin que vous avez décoré. Vingt-quatre heures qu'il encombre notre salon, je pense que c'est bien suffisant. »

Le médecin secoua la tête en riant. C'était ce qu'on appelait un retour à la réalité en bonne et due forme. Il ne s'en offusqua même pas tant il y était habitué.

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi », dit-il d'un ton léger.

**THE END.**


End file.
